


Alluka, My Sister

by greekyogurts



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddle, Gen, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Implied Relationships, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Warm-Up Writing, siblings being siblings, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekyogurts/pseuds/greekyogurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua watching as Alluka falls asleep, realizing the beauty and perfection his sister holds, along with maturity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluka, My Sister

"A-ah! It looks like Alluka fell asleep.." Killua's voice softened with every word, his deep blue eyes fixed upon the sleeping Alluka. Killua absolutely adored his sister, loving every part about her. He always made sure to make room to spend time with her, since Gon was his boyfriend and mainly spends his time with him. 

A warm sensation spread throughout his whole being, taking in every detail that Alluka contained. Her same smooth, pale skin; the long, ruffled strands of black hair; and especially the look of content displayed on her facial features. Pretty much everything about the girl was absolutely.. Stunning. Killua knew he had a beautiful sister, and always realized it with even the quickest glance. It seemed as with every year, her appearance kept growing in maturity, the beauty seeming to seep through the inside of her soul to the skin. The same went with Nanika. She was extremely gorgeous, and lovable as well. 

Sighing in content, a great heaviness could be felt above his orbs. The force seemed to increase in with every second, eyelids uncontrollably fluttering downward, almost having a mind of their own. Killua had finally remembered something. He was absolutely exhausted. For the past couple days, him and Gon had stayed up extremely late, having normal, yet intriguing conversations. Along with a couple of make-outs here and there, but he won't go into too much detail about that. 

A yawn he'd been keeping for what felt like forever reached the open air, the sound seeming to cause his drowsiness to go sky rocket. The restraint easily snapped. The embrace around Alluka tightened, her body warmth comforting the boy. He smiled, staring into the thin eyelashes of hers, "Goodnight, Alluka.. Big brother loves you." He kissed her cheek softly, and with that..

Killua drifted into a deep, blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ahahaaha I know this was veryyyy short but I couldn't resist writing something with the two of these cuties for a warm-up. Also, I haven't written awhile so I'm starting back up slow and easy. I hope whoever reads this enjoys! 
> 
> I posted this on my Killua Account on Instagram: https://instagram.com/p/7AjR_iCNzm/?taken-by=killua.now
> 
> I was inspired to write this from this picture: http://www.zerochan.net/1014840
> 
> P.S: I'm planning on publishing more works, I'm probably going to publish my very long Episode 116 writing piece. Looking forward to that~
> 
> \- Kris♥


End file.
